


Tâche d'huile

by Emmawh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hijack Week, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmawh/pseuds/Emmawh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans la célèbre école de magie Poudlard, la nuit, tout le monde dormait à poing fermés. </p><p>Excepté une partie du château qui depuis quelques semaines, ne dormait plus, hanté par une simple question : " Que faire du cas Jack Frost ?"</p><p>Hijack Week June 2014 / Day 1 : " Am I on the Naughty list ? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour ! :) 
> 
> Me voilà avec un Hijack tout beau tout chou, trouvant place dans l'univers bien aimé de Poudlard :) Je me suis beaucoup amusée à écrire cette mini-fic, à l'origine dans le cadre de la Hijack Week June 2014, avec le thème suivant " Day 1 : Am I on the Naughty list ?"
> 
> Comme je n'ai pas terminé cette week, je posterai les One shot une fois terminés :)
> 
> Côté remerciements spéciaux, un chaleureux merci à Katenoire, pour sa relecture et pour ces propositions loufoques pour compléter les miennes.
> 
> Voilàààà, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis surtout !  
> Ou laisser un Kudos, ou bien une tomate explosive si l'envie vous en prends...
> 
> Emmawh

Au beau milieu de la nuit, tandis que tous les sorciers de l’école de magie Poudlard étaient plongés dans les nimbes profondes du sommeil (oui bon, enfin, tous ceux à qui n’étaient pas venu à l’idée de se balader dans les couloirs avec une cape d’invisibilité ou pour concocter une potion interdite, ou encore pour aller provoquer un chien à trois têtes, mais enfin, là n’est pas la question.) Bref, tout ce petit monde dormait à poings fermés. 

Et bien étonnement, il y avait une partie du château qui pourtant, ne dormait pas, et ce, depuis plusieurs semaines à présent. Une faction faisant pourtant partie intégrante de la vie de l’école, avec leurs bavardages, leurs histoires mémorables (ou absolument sans intérêt) et leurs problèmes de voisinage. Une véritable communauté, où figures célèbres, illustres personnages ou purs anonymes, ou même paysage cohabitaient depuis des siècles dans une harmonie relative. Mais depuis quelques années, leur petit monde si grouillant de vie avait été bouleversé par le réveil d’un élément perturbateur.

Et oui, ce soir-là, se tenait l’Assemblée Générale de la C.H.T.O.P., plus communément appelée Congrégation des Habitants des Tableaux et Œuvres de Poudlard, qui avait décidé de se réunir d’urgence pour un événement d’une grande importance.

Que faire du cas Jack Frost ?

\- Mesdames, Messieurs les Portraits, en ma qualité de Président, je déclare la séance ouverte. Et bien…par quoi allons-nous commencer ?

 

xXxXxXxXxXx

 

Il y avait quelques années de cela, une nouvelle peinture à l’huile avait été introduite dans le château. Elle représentait un paysage enneigé, un lac gelé et à son centre, un adolescent aux cheveux blancs, un sourire malicieux accroché au lèvres, habillé d’un simple pull bleu à capuche et armé d’un bâton recourbé au bout. Ce personnage était la représentation du fameux Jack Frost, Esprit légendaire de l’Hiver et de l’Amusement, à la jeunesse (malheureusement pour eux) éternelle.

L’auteur de la toile, était, disaient les histoires, un drôle de sorcier provenant visiblement des Etats-Unis et qui avait juste signé simplement « J.B. ». Personne n’avait véritablement cherché à en savoir plus, après-tout. Mais ce qui était certain, c’est qu’il n’avait pas pu ignorer au moment de sa réalisation que cette copie serait une manière de plus pour Jack Frost d’élargir drastiquement le spectre de son aura de turbulence.

Quoi qu’il en soit, la toile avait débarqué à Poudlard il y avait de cela quelques années. Paraîtrait-il que le directeur lui aurait trouvé un certain charme et qu’il aurait supposé que Jack apporterait une forme de gaité au milieu de tous ces portraits et tableaux si sérieux et poussiéreux qui recouvraient tous les murs du château.

Sauf que, non seulement Jack Frost n’était ni vieux ni poussiéreux, mais pire : pas sérieux pour un sou et un incorrigible fauteur de trouble. En résumé, depuis son arrivée au château, l’Esprit de l’Hiver (ou du moins sa copie) avait réussi à collectionner plus de plaisanteries et de farce de mauvais goût que les célèbres Mauraudeurs de leur vivant (étant déjà présent à cette époque, la rumeur courrait que Frost leur avait prêté main forte à plusieurs reprises) 

Jamais tableau n’avait eu une si forte détermination à pourrir la vie de ses conjoints œuvres d’art. Comme si il ne suffisait pas au monde extérieur de subir le « vrai » Jack Frost, il fallait qu’il vienne mettre le merdier dans le quotidien si … palpitant des habitants toilés de l’Ecole de Sorcellerie.

 

XxXxxX

 

En parlant d’eux justement ; à peine commencée, la réunion décisionnaire était déjà au point mort et commençait à méchamment tourner en rond, car chacun y allant de son petit commentaire, cela créa vite une espèce de brouhaha cacophonique.

\- L’autre jour, j’aurais juré qu’il était entrain de comploter avec Peeves, siffla l’un deux.

\- J’en ai assez qu’il fasse tomber de la neige dans mon tableau !

\- Il faudrait l’enfermer dans une armoire, oui !

\- Everett ! C’est très cruel de faire ça ! Le pauvre chou…j’ai entendu dire qu’il avait peur du noir… Tu ne voudrais pas traumatiser un enfant non ? fit une voix féminine sur un ton de reproche.

\- Enfant ? fit une voix écœurée. Enfant ? J’ose espérer que tu plaisantes, Toothiana ? Un gamin de 300 balais ? Nom d’un Nimbus…

\- Pourquoi on ne demanderait pas à Rusard de lui rabattre le caquet à ce gosse ? Il ne pourrait pas le déplacer ?

\- Enfin, William tu as oublié que c’est d’un Cracmol dont tu parles ? Au contraire, non seulement il ne pourrait pas lui jeter le moindre sort, mais en plus je suis certain que Frost arriverait à s’en servir pour un nouveau méfait. Non, cette fois-ci il nous faudrait le soutien d’un professeur…

\- Messieurs, je propose de lancer une pétition !

\- Une pétition pour quoi Howard ? ricana une voix de sorcière. Contre tes solutions inutiles ? Tu crois qu’une pétition va avoir un quelque effet sur Frost ? Je crois que tu as abusé du jus de Nargoles, mon pauvre vieux...

\- SILENCE ! SILENCE ! Sinon, je fais évacuer le mur ! s’exclama le juge, en se massant les tempes. 

Visiblement, la simple évocation du sujet arrivait même à les diviser en interne. « Fichu Frost ! », pensa-t-il, irrité. Heureusement son éclat de voix avait l’air d’avoir quelque peu calmé les bavardages et les plaintes.

\- Merci. Bien, je pense que lui faire entendre raison est dérisoire, vu qu’il a ignoré tous nos avertissements…

\- Je crois qu’ignorer n’est pas assez fort comme mot…

\- Je PROPOSE donc, reprit le juge un peu plus distinctement, de l’amener devant la cour pour le faire répondre de ses actes et lui faire part de notre décision.

\- Ce qui sous-entend de le kidnapper de force je pense… L’animal ne se laissera pas faire comme ça…, grogna un autre sorcier au regard bougon.

Le juge joua d’une main distraite avec les anglaises de sa perruque blanche, sourcils froncés, dans une intense réflexion.

 

\- Sir Nicholas St-North ?

\- Oui Monsieur le Juge ? répondit une grosse voix à l’accent russe. 

\- Pourriez-vous lui envoyer les yétis ? 

\- Bien entendu, répondit ledit North, en croisant les bras d’un œil satisfait.

\- Bon et bien, tâchez de le ramener rapidement, si vous le trouvez… 

 

« Ce n’est pas comme si Jack Frost était aussi facile à trouver qu’un flocon dans un igloo », pensa le Juge avec une profonde lassitude.

 

\- En attendant, Ignotus ! (tout le monde se retourna vers le portrait d’un vieux sorcier ensommeillé, qui piquait du nez, la bouche entrouverte) IGNOTUS !

 

Le vieux se réveilla.

 

\- Allez prévenir le professeur MacGonagall. Dites-lui que nous aurons besoin de ses services très prochainement. »

 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Après plusieurs jours de courses poursuites, où élèves, professeurs et fantômes avaient étés témoins d’enneigements soudains de la plupart des tableaux et auraient, parfois, juré y voir une bande de yétis les traverser en soufflants tels des phoques, ils parvinrent à leur but ; Jack Frost enfin fut intercepté.

Le conseil de discipline pu avoir lieu, dans le grand hall du château, où reposait un immense tableau représentant une salle d’audience où s’était déroulé le grand jugement de Drago le Pouilleux, mage noir de sombre mémoire. 

 

Jack les fixa tous avec un air volontairement provocateur et faussement choqué, les mains dans la poche avant de son sweat.

 

\- Alors quoi ? J’ai pas été sage, c’est ça ? J’ai été un…un vilain petit tableau ? les nargua-t-il, un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

 

Un concert de soupirs agacés s’en suivit.

 

\- Assez d’insolence, Frost ! Pourriez-vous cesser de vous comporter comme un enfant ? s’emporta une sorcière à l’air revêche, tout en pointant un doigt accusateur en direction de l’Esprit.

 

Jack ne pu s’empêcher de pouffer bruyamment. Cette bande vieillards ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher d’être le plus théâtral possible.

 

\- Sérieusement, j’ai du encore dû faire une grosse bêtise pour que vous vous soyez réunis non ? ajouta-t-il en souriant toujours, en portant son bâton en travers de ses épaules. Alors allez-y, lâchez-vous ! 

 

Le Juge se racla la gorge avec force, faisant taire les murmures furieux qui menaçaient de recommencer, ce qui accentua le fou-rire de Jack. On aurait dit un immense mur d’abeilles.

 

\- Pour votre gouverne, Monsieur (le mot semblait le déranger) Frost, vous n’avez pas été convoqué aujourd’hui pour un méfait en particulier. 

 

\- Ah, j’ose espérer que c’est pour vous excuser dans ce cas, répliqua Jack, toujours goguenard. Parce que pour être honnête, je me suis senti quelque peu bousculé ces derniers temps.

\- Ooooh là s’en est trop, laissez-le moi !!!, s’exclama un sorcier, vert de rage, essayant de sortir de son tableau.

\- Horace, pour l’amour du ciel, calmez vos humeurs !

\- Silence, SILENCE, par Merlin ! se plaignit le Juge, devenant tout rouge. Jack Frost, vous avez été convoqué aujourd’hui pour une liste de méfait absolument gigantesque, dont j’ai ici la liste, malheureusement non-exhaustive….

 

Jack Frost poussa un soupir et se tint en équilibre sur son bâton pour plus de confort, cela promettait d’être très très très long.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Cette fois, c’en était trop ! 

 

Jack Frost grommelait dans sa barbe, l’air renfrogné. Le conseil avait rendu son verdict (après trois heures d’énumération et de glapissements) : la détention.

On l’avait alors envoyé paître à l’autre bout du château, dans le couloir du deuxième étage de l’aile droite, et avaient, avec l’aide d’un Professeur McGonagall exaspéré, ensorcelé le tableau pour qu’il ne puisse pas bouger de son cadre (une sorte de sort équivalent à de la Super Glue en somme). 

On avait bien pensé l’enfermer dans la Salle sur Demande, dans la salle aux milles objets, mais l’on s’était dit, avec raison, que la proximité de toiles dangereuses ou ensorcelées avec Frost était une très mauvaise idée.

Le pauvre Jack Frost se retrouvait donc assigné à toile, dans un couloir désert plein de courants d’air où l’on avait engrangé tous les tableaux ou les objets qui posaient problèmes (et qu’on avait pas eu le cœur de faire taire à jamais) On pouvait y trouver notamment le Chevalier du Catogan (dont les fanfaronnades et les hurlements guerriers avaient fini par exaspérer tout le monde) et une armure colossale, rendue maniaco-dépressive suite à une peine de cœur, qui passait son temps à gémir et à grincer, en lançant des longs « ô pourquoi, Merlin mais pourquoiiiiii ? » plaintifs à l’extrême. Sur les autres tableaux, il n’y avait que des paysages plus barbants les uns que les autres.

 

Jack s’ennuyait profondément. A dire vrai, il ne s’était jamais autant ennuyé. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de son tableau, ne pouvait faire neiger que sur son lac et ne pouvait aller parler à personne. Aucun personnage n’avait le cœur à venir se balader dans ce couloir sinistre. Ni même les élèves. Même les fantômes l’évitaient. Et puis depuis quelques années, il y régnait curieusement une odeur de chien mouillé. 

 

De plus, la compagnie du Chevalier du Catogan commençait à lui taper sur le système. Et les sempiternelles plaintes de sa voisine l’armure lui donnait un cafard monstrueux. 

 

Au fil des jours, Jack se mit à bouder. En gros, il avait fait tomber la neige si dru dans son cadre que la dite neige avait recouvert toute l’image. Il avait alors creusé une sorte de trou à l’intérieur, comme un igloo, pour au moins échapper aux bavardages de ses voisins. La neige avait ça de bon, c’est qu’elle étouffait les bruits alentours.

 

XxXxXxX

 

Et puis un jour, où Jack avait atteint le sommet de son inactivité, il entendit des sortes de grognements sourds. Etrange en somme. Puis, une sorte de cri guttural lui fit se dresser les poils de ses bras. Puis qui fut suivit par une série de bêlements paniqués. Que se passait-il à l’extérieur ? Avide de savoir, le jeune Esprit entreprit de faire disparaître un peu de neige et de givre qui recouvrait son cadre, puis jeta un coup d’œil à travers sa fenêtre de fortune.

A priori, rien n’était anormal dans ce couloir. Désert, comme d’habitude. Mais les bruits ne provenaient visiblement pas de l’extérieur, mais bien d’un autre tableau !

En face du mur où reposait la toile de Jack Frost, se dressait un grand tableau d’un paysage d’Irlande, peuplé de moutons gras, qui passaient leur temps à brouter paresseusement leur herbe d’un air continuellement blasé. Absolument barbant, soyons clairs.

 

Sauf que cette fois-ci, quelqu’un, ou plutôt quelque chose semblait semer la panique parmi les bestioles laineuses. C’était une créature imposante, d’un noir d’encre, avec de larges ailes. Elle s’amusait visiblement à faire des pirouettes aériennes (au demeurant assez impressionnantes, selon les propres critère de Jack), pour redescendre en piqué, pour terminer par un vol en rase-motte au dessus du troupeau terrorisé. 

La situation était fort comique et Jack se mit à rire, heureux de pouvoir avoir un peu de distraction sous les yeux. Après avoir observé le manège quelques instants supplémentaires, Il était pratiquement sûr qu’il l’avait déjà aperçue cette créature quelque part… C’était bien un….

 

\- DRAAAGOOOOOOON !!!! AUX AARRRRRRMES !!!! ARRIERE, DEMON ! Je m’en vais te pourfendre de la lame de mon épée et ramener ta tête à ma Mie ! Tu ne resteras pas impuni, immonde bête du diable ! A L’ASSAUT !!

 

Et merde. Pour une fois qu’il y avait quelque chose d’intéressant qui se passait dans le couloir, il fallait que ce stupide Chevalier débarque avec sa grosse armure. Jack leva les yeux au ciel, avant de s’avancer un peu plus contre l’encadrement pour mieux voir.

Le dit Chevalier, avec ses braillements, eu pour effet d’attirer l’attention du dragon, qui se posa avec agilité sur la plaine verdoyante, finissant d’éparpiller les moutons. C’est à ce moment là que Jack remarqua que la créature avait un…cavalier ? 

 

Heu… depuis quand ça se chevauchait les dragons ? 

 

Le personnage portait un masque noir, une tunique brune, noire et rouge, avec de multiples sangles, accroches et mousquetons en tout genre. Qui était ce type ? Dévoré par la curiosité, l’Esprit de l’Hiver s’approcha le plus que son tableau le lui permettait. Si seulement il pouvait le quitter… Bordel, ce que ça pouvait être agaçant ! 

Trépignant, il tapota le sol avec son bâton et toute la neige qui encombrait sa vision fut réduite à néant. 

 

Cela avait attiré l’attention du cavalier, car il regarda dans sa direction. Jack se figea, comme un gamin prit en faute. Puis le mystérieux chevaucheur de dragon bougea.

Il descendit sa… monture ? Puis, il traversa la plaine depuis le fond du tableau, se rapprochant toujours plus, ce qui donna le loisir pour Jack de le détailler un peu plus. Le garçon (même avec le casque, le doute n’était pas permis) semblait fin mais robuste. Il avançait à grands pas, mais donnait l’impression de claudiquer un peu sur une des ses jambes. La gauche visiblement…

 

Soudain, quand il fut cadré à mi-cuisse dans le tableau, le cavalier le héla, lui faisant un signe de main. 

 

\- Hey ! Heu… Salut ! 

 

Jack cligna des yeux, un peu déboussolé. A dire vrai, il avait perdu l’habitude qu’on le remarque.

 

\- Salut ! 

\- J’ai… J’ai toujours cru que ce couloir était abandonné… Je pensais pas qu’ils t’avaient emmenés ici, dit le cavalier, toujours masqué. 

 

Il avait une voix un brin nasillarde, mais elle n’avait rien de désagréable. Au contraire.

 

\- Ouais, eh bien, comme tu vois… rigola Jack, se sentant un brin exposé tout de même. Il était dévoré par la curiosité. Qui était ce type ? « - Mais…tu…tu me connais ? On se connaît ? »

 

\- Oh ! Pardon, désolé, s’exclama le jeune homme, en s’empressant de retirer son casque de cuir, libérant une crinière de cheveux auburn ébouriffés. « Je m’appelle Hiccup, continua-t-il avec un sourire un peu embarrassé. « Hiccup Haddock. »

 

\- Enchanté Hiccup, fit l’Esprit, ravi de faire de nouvelles rencontres dans ce couloir perdu. Moi, c’est Jack...

\- … Frost, je sais, compléta le viking avec un autre sourire, secouant la tête, amusé. Il faut dire que tout le château parle de toi… 

 

Jack rougit (mais qu’est-ce qui lui prenait de rougir en plus ?) et dissimula son trouble avec un rire. 

 

\- Ah, bah au moins ils n’ont pas réussi à m’effacer complètement !Et heureusement, fit Hiccup. Sérieusement, c’est mort ici… Quelle horreur… La détention, ça craint…

\- Merci pour le résumé.

\- Oh, je disais pas ça pour en remettre une couche, hein, fit Hiccup, rougissant, mais je trouvais que c’était injuste de t’envoyer croupir aussi loin…

\- Hey, t’en fait pas, je rigolais, pouffa Jack. Y’a pas de mal. Qu’est-ce qui t’a amené dans le coin ?

 

Hiccup se gratta l’arrière de la tête, baissant ses yeux verts et alla répondre, quand il fut rejoint par le dragon. Le jeune homme se mit à lui gratouiller affectueusement le haut de la tête.

 

\- Ah…heu…Jack, je te présente Krokmou. Krokmou, Jack Frost.

 

Les yeux verts du dragon noir scrutèrent Jack avec méfiance. 

 

\- Enchanté Krokmou ! lança-t-il avec un clin d’œil, ce à quoi le reptile répondit par un reniflement dédaigneux.

 

Hiccup poussa un petit soupir et railla :

 

\- T’en fais pas, il est un peu méfiant avec les gens qu’il ne connaît pas.

\- Pas de soucis… Alors comme ça, ça se chevauche les dragons ? fit Jack, amusé en désignant Krokmou.

\- Eh oui… Très longue histoire…, sourit le brun.

\- Dis-moi…, demanda Jack, soudainement un peu honteux.

\- Oui ? 

\- Vous venez d’où ? Enfin je veux dire, de quelle partie du château ? Parce que je n’ai pas le souvenir de t’avoir déjà vu…

\- Aile gauche, répondit Hiccup. Troisième étage, Galerie Viking. Mais je n’y suis pratiquement jamais. On se balade beaucoup avec Krok’…pas vrai mon grand ? ajouta-t-il en continuant à gratouiller le dragon qui se mit à émettre un son proche du…ronronnement ?

 

\- D’accord, je comprends mieux, rigola Jack. 

 

Le moins qu’on puisse dire, se dit-il, c’est que si il avait déjà croisé un jour ces yeux verts incroyables, il s’en serait souvenu. 

 

\- En tout les cas, ça fait du bien de voir quelqu’un de vivant dans ce couloir ! dit Jack avec enthousiasme, s’amusant avec son bâton. Plutôt mort dans le genre.

\- Ça, c’est certain. Je viens jamais par ici.

\- Non mais vous vous prenez pour qui vous ? On m’a déjà condamnée… Ça y est je n’ai plus qu’à attendre la mort, adieu monde crueeeeeeeeel… gémit l’armure à sa droite. 

\- Oh pardon Simone, c’était pas dans le but de vous froisser, ça ne vous visait pas directement, soupira dramatiquement Jack, tandis qu’Hiccup pouffait dans sa paume.

 

Le rire du jeune homme fit du bien à Jack. Enfin quelqu’un de son âge (oui, bon presque) avec qui discuter, pour mettre un peu d’animation et palier à sa solitude ! Il se sentit à nouveau rempli d’optimisme. Lorsqu’Hiccup ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, ce qui en sortit fit naître une chaleur toute nouvelle dans le torse de Jack.

 

\- En tout cas, on s’ennuie beaucoup plus maintenant que tu n’es plus ici pour mettre l’ambiance… Je suis content d’être tombé sur toi…

 

\- J’espère que tu repassera alors, hein ? répondit Jack, espérant que le ton de sa voix ne faisait pas trop désespéré. Car désespéré à l’idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul une fois le viking du tableau d’en face envolé, oui, il n’en était pas loin. 

 

Heureusement, la réponse le rassura, déclenchant également une nouvelle chaleur inhabituelle.

 

\- Je n’y manquerai pas, répondit Hiccup, avec un nouveau sourire.

 

 

xXxXxXxX

 

Les semaines et les mois passèrent. Jack ne s’ennuyait plus autant que ça dans son tableau, car dorénavant, il recevait systématiquement les visites d’Hiccup et de son dragon Krokmou. Ce dernier empiétait sur le paysage bucolique d’en face, au milieu des moutons (dont le taux de stress avait tellement augmenté qu’ils en avaient perdu du poids), tandis que le brun parlait de tous les sujets possibles avec le jeune Esprit de l’Hiver.

Jack était infiniment heureux d’avoir désormais près de lui ce jeune viking si singulièrement curieux, enthousiaste, avec ses taches de rousseur et ses adorables petites tresses sous son oreille. Un peu timide au premier abord, mais vite sarcastique et amusant au deuxième. 

Ils se mirent à passer tout leur temps ensemble, riant, papotant sur la vie de l’école, sur les disputes de tableaux, sur les histoires de fantômes…

Hiccup lui rapportait avec application ce qu’il se passait dans le château, notamment les blagues des élèves. Les individus revenant le plus souvent dans leurs discussions étaient deux jumeaux rouquins qui étaient visiblement en train de concourir pour le titre des plus grands chahuteurs de Poudlard   
(Les Mauraudeurs et Jack mis à part, bien entendu) 

Leurs aventures contées par un Hiccup souriant, à grands renforts d’imitations, de sourires et de grands gestes devinrent vite pour Jack le plus beau moment de ses journées. Il déclara solennellement que les deux Weasley (car c’était bien leur nom) méritaient toute son admiration et son inébranlable soutien. Tout d’abord pour perpétuer toutes les choses que Jack désignait comme le but ultime dans la vie, mais également pour animer son ami d’une manière aussi adorable. Mais il préféra garder la deuxième raison pour lui.

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Au fil du temps, ils se mirent à en apprendre plus l’un sur l’autre, découvrant leurs vies avant qu’ils soient devenues des simples peintures à l’huile. Hiccup, sous la demande de Jack, avait fini par lever le voile sur son étrange passé de chevaucheurs de dragons.

Le jeune homme était devenu à son époque un chef respecté, sur son île, nommée Berk, après avoir amené son village à cohabiter avec des dragons. Mais une mauvaise chute l’avait coupé dans son élan et lui avait été fatal. Sa meilleure amie, Astrid, avait donc reprit le rôle de chef du village après sa disparation, à lui et à Krokmou. Et après quelques années, son portrait réalisé pour son couronnement, ainsi que ceux de tous les chefs qui les avaient précédés, avaient été ballotés de places en places pendant des siècles. Des vikings, retrouvant leurs racines de sorciers dragonniers, les avaient donc emmené au Château de Poudlard, qu’ils n’avaient alors plus jamais quitté.

\- J’ai passé les derniers siècles à me balader dans tous les tableaux de ce château avec Krokmou, lui raconta-t-il, un jour, un sourire en coin, tandis que, derrière lui, un mouton ahuri était coursé par un Krokmou fou de joie face à son nouveau jouet.

Hiccup avait lui aussi pu assouvir sa curiosité quand à cet étrange garçon aux épis blancs, à comment il était devenu un Esprit et un Gardien. Hiccup ne pouvait plus s’empêcher de venir passer de longues heures dans le couloir du deuxième étage. La présence du tableau neigeux et de son propriétaire rieur comblait une grande partie de ce que les éternelles balades et l’amitié de Krokmou ne pouvait pas combler. Il était accro à son rire, à son humour, à ses histoires abracadabrantes qu’il avait vécu en compagnie du Père Noel (une fois qu’on s’était habitué à sa hauteur impressionnante et à son goût prononcé pour les biscuits, il était attachant) du Lapin de Pâques (un épouvantable casse-couille parfois, qui en plus laissait ses poils partout) du Marchand de Sable (parfois dur à suivre, mais le meilleur allié possible) et de Pitch Black (ce qui se passait de description mais qui donnait lieu à des histoires de dessous de lit sans fin)… 

 

xXxXxXxXxXx

 

Un soir, où ils étaient encore en train de discuter (les rares habitants du couloir s’étaient fait une raison à ce que leurs bavardages par cadres interposés soient interminables. Et le Chevalier du Catogan s’était fait clouer le bec par un Krokmou passablement agacé.)

 

\- Je t’envie, tu sais Hicc’ ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ben…Tu peux te déplacer partout où tu veux ! ça me manque de pouvoir voler dans tout le château…

\- Et moi je devrais dire quoi ? Ouais, je peux me déplacer de tableaux en tableaux que je connais comme ma poche. Youpi, la grande aventure… 

\- Ouais mais pouvoir faire ça c’est déjà la belle vie non ? 

 

Hiccup haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis mort ? Au moins ton « original » peut parcourir le monde. Alors que moi je suis cantonné à ce château…

\- C’est pas parce que mon double a la belle vie que ça rends la mienne plus palpitante… fit Jack. Je suis quand même un tableau qui ne bouge pas. 

 

Il y eu un silence. Harold avait le menton posé que le rebord de son cadre, regardant l’Esprit de l’Hiver de l’autre côté du couloir faire de même. Oui, il avait mal au cœur pour son ami. Le voir ainsi cloué au sol lui rappelait le douloureux souvenir de Krokmou incapable de prendre son envol avant qu’il ne lui construise une nouvelle aile. 

Sauf que là, le sentiment était exacerbé. Premièrement, il était teinté d’impuissance, car même tous les mécanismes du monde ne pourraient pas libérer Jack de l’enchantement du tableau. Il fallait l’aide de la magie. Et deuxièmement, parce qu’une partie de lui, toujours plus grande, souhaitait avoir le jeune Esprit à ses côtés, vraiment. Pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter par exemple. 

Et voir si sa peau lisse était aussi douce qu’il le lui semblait de loin…

 

Attendez une seconde… hein ?

 

\- Et si on essayait de convaincre le Tribunal des Tableaux ?

\- Tu rigoles ? J’ai déjà essayé des dizaines de fois !

\- Je pense pas que passer son temps à les provoquer ait été ta plus brillante idée…

\- Tu n’adhères juste pas à ma conception de la diplomatie, Hiccup !

\- Extrêmement personnelle ta diplomatie. Tellement personnelle que personne ne tombe dans le panneau.

\- Tu verras, un jour ça va marcher et ils tomberont sous mon charme !

 

Jack haussa les épaules avec un clin d’œil, accompagné d’un sourire qui fit faire un drôle de looping dans le ventre du jeune viking. 

 

\- Il faut qu’on trouve un moyen de te faire sortir, murmura-t-il.

 

Tout à coup, cette perspective devenait plus urgente que jamais.

 

XxXxXxXx

 

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Auriez-vous une minute à m’accorder ?

\- Monsieur Haddock, vous voyez bien que je suis occupée.

\- S’il vous plaît, ça ne prendra pas long…

 

Minerva McGonagall poussa un soupire lourd de sens. Ces derniers temps, une agitation immense régnait dans l’école, et elle avait bien assez à penser sans avoir à se préoccuper des diatribes de la décoration ! Elle se repoussa dans l’arrière de sa chaise, attrapa ses lunettes pour les essuyer, se retournant face au tableau d’un illustre sorcier qui régnait derrière son bureau. Le jeune homme accompagné de son dragon en avait pris toute possession, faisant au passage grommeler le sorcier qui y résidait.

 

\- Je voudrais vous demander si vous me viendriez en aide…

\- Essayez toujours, répliqua la sorcière en se caressant l’arrête du nez.

 

Hiccup se dandina un petit peu, jouant avec les lanières de son costume de vol.

 

\- C’est au sujet de Jack Frost…

\- Oh par pitié, non, j’en ai assez entendu ! claqua Minerva. Ce garnement et ses pitreries m’ont déjà causé assez de migraines à cause de l’agitation qu’il crée chez les autres tableaux. Qu’a-t-il encore fait ?

\- Non, à dire vrai, je voudrais vous demander si vous ne pouviez pas… le… libérer de son sortilège ?

 

Le professeur de métamorphose leva les yeux au dessus de ses lunettes et fixa Harold droit dans les yeux. Le jeune portrait se sentit rougir. Minerva serra ses lèvres en une fine ligne.

 

\- Etes-vous à ce point incohérents ? Cela ne fait que quelques mois que vous étiez venus tous à coup de pétitions pour le bloquer dans son tableau et le garder au deuxième étage. Et là, vous voudriez que je le libère ? Pourriez-vous m’expliquer les raisons de ce revirement ? Ces vieux fous m’ont déjà cassé les pieds pour que je l’enferme.

 

\- Eh bien, c’est une demande personnelle, marmonna Hiccup, se frottant l’arrière de la tête. S’il vous plait, Professeur, vous savez bien qu’il est….malheureux là où il est… c’est mon ami.

\- Comme si je n’avais pas déjà assez de soucis avec des adolescents, il faut que je me préoccupe des états d’âmes de tableaux adolescents ? Vous avez un conseil, des juges et des référendums, servez-vous en que diable ! Ecoutez monsieur Haddock, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Vous savez que j’ai du respect pour vous et votre calme… relatif, mais le sort de Jack Frost ne m’importe pas autant qu’à vous. 

 

Hiccup poussa un long soupir tout en roulant les yeux. Tant pis. En d’autres circonstances il aurait peut-être insisté, mais là, il sentait le Professeur à bout de nerf.

\- Merci quand même Professeur. Je comprends, vous avez sans doutes d’autres… chats à fouetter, grogna-t-il.

 

Avant que le Professeur outré ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le viking avait pris la fuite sur le dos de son dragon, envoyant valser le sorcier barbu dont il avait empiété le cadre, qui poussa lui aussi une exclamation vexée. Minerva, agacée, le fit taire d’un coup de baguette magique. 

 

Franchement, parfois ces tableaux étaient des vraies plaies.

 

De son côté, Hiccup, tout en volant sur Krokmou déclara d’un ton blasé.

 

\- Bon. On passe au plan B. 

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, ce soir-là, il y avait une table que tout le monde évitait. Non pas qu’elle n’était pas propre ou était auréolée d’une quelconque malédiction, mais tous les élèves savaient que cet endroit pouvait être relativement dangereux suivant ce qu’on y touchait (ou même effleurait !)

En effet, les élèves de la maison des Lions, de la première année jusqu’à la septième, savaient qu’il valait mieux éviter de s’approcher des frères Wesley quand ces derniers préparaient visiblement de nouvelles blagues. Bon nombres d’entre eux s’étaient fait recouvrir de divers bleus et blessures, certains avaient eu la frange complètement calcinée ou encore s’étaient vus pousser des plumes sur le fessier. Apparemment, ici, on pouvait voir la fabrication de ce qui semblait être une sorte de canne à pêche… (1) Mais personne ne souhaitait (du moins pour l’instant) savoir à quoi ou à qui elle était destinée. Quoi qu’il en soit, les deux roux se parlaient à voix basse, penchés sur leur œuvre.

 

\- Ça va marcher tu vas voir Fred, murmura George, les yeux brillants d’excitation.

\- Tu l’as dit, George, il ne va pas en revenir…

\- PSSST ! psssst !

 

Le sifflement fit se figer les deux jumeaux. Ils jetèrent un coup d’œil curieux aux alentours. Aucun élève ne semblait leur prêter la moindre attention.

 

\- Hey ! Derrière vous !, siffla encore une voix derrière eux.

\- Fred, il me semble que je reconnais cette voix, pas toi ?

\- Oui, George, en effet je l’ai déjà entendue…

 

Ils se retournèrent de concert et sourirent au cadre minuscule qui trônait à côté de la cheminée. Il était sensé représenter une vieille ruine abandonnée (décidément les paysages exposés à Poudlard étaient d’une platitude déconcertante). Mais là, se tenait Hiccup, avec un Krokmou qui semblait vraiment à l’étroit.

 

\- Gagné. Salut Hiccup !

\- Longtemps qu’on ne t’avait pas vu, renchérit Fred. Tu as été retenu quelque part ? Oh salut Krokmou.

\- Ouais j’étais…. occupé, répondit Hiccup.

 

Allez savoir pourquoi, le viking se sentit rougir. Vraiment n’importe quoi. Il secoua la tête pour chasser son trouble et prendre à nouveau la parole.

 

\- Si je viens vous voir, c’est que j’aurais besoin de votre aide.

 

Les deux jumeaux se lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

 

\- Vous connaissez le tableau de Jack Frost du sixième étage ?

\- Tu parles si on le connaît ! s’exclama l’un des jumeaux (Hiccup avait encore du mal à savoir lequel), avec les yeux admiratifs. On est ses plus grands fans !

\- Notre idole, clairement. D’ailleurs lui aussi on ne l’a plus vu…

\- Eh bien justement, c’est là qu’est le problème…

 

Les jumeaux écoutèrent Hiccup leur raconter la situation rapidement et à voix basse pour ne pas ameuter un élève (ou un tableau) un peu trop curieux. Au fur et à mesure, l’admiration avait laissé place à l’indignation la plus totale sur leur visage.

 

\- Bandes de vieux sacs à Veracrasse, grogna l’un d’eux avec véhémence. On ne touche pas au meilleur d’entre nous ! 

\- Tout à fait d’accord. Et tu dis qu’ils l’ont enfermé au deuxième étage ?

 

Hiccup acquiesça.

 

\- Il faut faire quelque chose dans ce cas… 

 

En apercevant le regard complice que se lançaient actuellement les deux jumeaux, Hiccup se dit qu’il venait d’ouvrir la cage aux lions.

 

… bon, et bien cela promettait d’être mouvementé…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiccup a donc décidé de faire appel à Fred et Georges Weasley, afin de délivrer Jack Frost de son "assignation à toile"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà la suite et fin de cette histoire de tableaux :) On se voit en bas pour vos réactions !
> 
> Merci surtout à Katenoire pour sa relecture avisée, et pour encore et toujours m’aider à trouver les solutions les plus improbables à des situations qui le sont encore plus !
> 
>  
> 
> Merci à blitz_lili pour le commentaire et les Kudos ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Jack Frost, nerveux, faisait les cent pas dans son cadre. Hiccup lui avait dit qu’il allait trouver une solution. Et qu’il allait revenir très vite. Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’était pas encore là ?  
Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n’était pas du tout parce que le jeune viking lui manquait. Où est-ce que vous allez chercher ça ? Quand on était un jeune tableau éprit d’un g…heu…d’un gigantesque parfum de liberté, attendre la libération était une raison suffisante pour trépigner d’impatience. Non ?

De plus, sa tension avait augmenté d’un cran quand Simone avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours d’armure en essayant de se fracasser les membres sur le sol. Ce qui, non seulement, avait fait un boucan du diable (réduisant au passage les tympans de Jack à de la neige fondue), mais qui plus est, avait alerté le concierge, un horrible bonhomme au teint de serpillière sale, et avait valu à Jack une accusation éhontée d’avoir poussé la malheureuse à l’irréparable en se moquant d’elle. Le vieux grincheux avait grommelé tout le temps que dura la reconstruction du tas de ferraille pleurnicheur.

L’Esprit n’avait même pas prit la peine de se défendre et était parti bouder derrière un gros tas de poudreuse. Ce couloir était tout bonnement insupportable, point. Il en avait marre d’être ici. Et d’être accusé de choses aussi absurdes que l’atteinte à la vie d’une armure dépourvue de joie de vivre. 

Et de ne pas pouvoir s’enfuir dans le château avec Hiccup. De ne pas pouvoir partager son tableau.   
D’être obligé de l’attendre pour pouvoir lui parler. De ne pas pouvoir le tou…HEIN ? Oulà. Minute papillon !

Jack secoua la tête. Décidément, il commençait à tout mélanger. Hiccup était son plus proche ami, c’est tout. Le fait qu’il soit devenu totalement indispensable à ses côtés n’en était que la meilleure preuve et cela n’avait rien à voir avec… autre chose. 

… n’est-ce pas ?

« - Jack ! Bah, alors tu boudes ? Sors de là je t’amène des solutions ! »

Ouf, enfin. Il était revenu.

Si maintenant ces rougeurs énervantes pouvaient bien se faire la malle de ses joues, cela l’arrangerait.

 

xXxXxXxXxXx

« - Ah ouais, j’avoue que là, ça fait mal. »

« -Tu l’as dit. En résumé, tu te retrouves au même stade que les tableaux… moldus. »

« - Bon sang, c’est vrai. ‘Paraîtrait même qu’en plus de ne pas pouvoir sortir de leur cadre, ils ne peuvent même pas bouger du tout ! »

« -Pfff… Tu parles d’une vie. Qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent être spéciaux ces Moldus quand même… »

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient plongés dans leurs discussions depuis à présent plusieurs minutes.

« - Merci pour ce fantastique résumé. Alors, vous pensez que vous allez pouvoir faire quelque chose pour moi ? » pressa Jack, qui n’avait pas envie que son début d’espoir n’ait le temps de fondre comme neige au soleil. 

Hiccup et Krokmou assistaient à la scène depuis l’habituel tableau plein de moutons en face. Le viking se triturait tellement les doigts de stress qu’on aurait pu croire qu’il allait se les arracher. Cela donnait également envie à Krokmou de les lui avaler d’irritation.

Les jumeaux se turent et regardèrent l’œuvre avec un regard concentré. 

« - On va essayer » assura Fred. 

« - Frérot, à toi l’honneur. » 

George leva soudain sa baguette et tapota la toile en prononçant : 

« - Finite Incantatem ! »

Rien ne se produisit et Jack essaya tout de même de sortir mais fut à nouveau repoussé violement sur le côté. Il lança un regard d’excuse au roux.

« - Bon, ben ça risque d’être plus difficile qu’on ne le pensait, fit Fred, en grimaçant. A moi maintenant ! »

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Après de nombreuses tentatives infructueuses, et à l’aide de sourires charmeurs à tout va, les flamboyants jumeaux s’étaient vu permettre l’entrée dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard (Il se trouve que Madame Pince était plutôt acariâtre envers les élèves qui déclenchaient des Pétards Mouillés du Docteur Flibust dans son antre sacrée – même si George lui avait assuré qu’il s’agissait d’un accident)

Leur présence à la bibliothèque était pourtant due à une grave constatation : ils étaient à cours de ressources.

Ils avaient tout tenté pour le tableau du deuxième étage. Du moins tout ce qu’ils connaissaient pour délivrer le malheureux personnage de sa prison bariolée. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas faute d’avoir essayé. Quiconque aurait vu les jumeaux Weasley s’acharner à trouver une solution à ce point n’aurait plus douté du fait que les deux jeunes roux puissent rester aussi longtemps concentrés sur une même tâche. 

Il y eut plusieurs tentatives, toutes soldées par des échecs cuisants. Cuisant parfois même au sens propre, vu que le pauvre Jack avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux quand un des sortilèges de Fred avait ricoché on ne sait où pour venir enflammer la pauvre toile. Il avait du faire un violent pas de côté pour éviter les flammes avant que Georges ne déclenche un autre sort pour réparer les dégâts et lui épargner la cuisson. Autant dire qu’à ce moment-là, le cœur de ce pauvre Hiccup avait raté plusieurs battements. 

En désespoir de cause, ils avaient même envisagé de demander l’aide de Peeves, mais au regard scandalisé d’Harold ils avaient jugé la méthode un peu trop dangereuse. Même si l’on pouvait imaginer une forme de solidarité entre fauteurs de trouble, il n’y avait aucune garantie que l’Esprit Frappeur de Poudlard ne retourne sa veste et ne veuille balancer le pauvre tableau dans des toilettes quelque part dans le château histoire de s’amuser.

De son côté, Jack perdait espoir et se renfrognait de plus en plus. Son moral en berne finissait par déteindre sur Harold lui-même, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à dérider son ami. Cette humeur avait même atteint Krokmou, qui devenait irritable au possible.

Mais les jumeaux ne perdaient pas espoir et se firent une promesse solennelle de trouver une solution. Il ne leur restait plus qu’un seul recours (il était exclu de quémander l’aide des professeurs, aux vues de la réaction de la vieille Macgo’ – Hiccup le leur avait raconté en grommelant, le tout argumenté par des remarques délicieusement sarcastiques) et il s’agissait de la bibliothèque. Même si ils savaient qu’ils allaient au devant de beaucoup d’heures de recherches. 

Poussant un long soupir, ils se perdirent dans les dédales des rayonnages.

 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 

« - Tableaux… tableaux ensorcelés… « Objets magiques du XIVècle… », « Peintre et magicien : quels secrets ? », « Le Yuca doté de parole… » Bon sang George, tu trouves quelque chose ?

« - Négatif Fred » grogna le roux. « Rien que des livres horriblement ennuyeux sur l’histoire de l’Art Magique… Personne ne pourrait les avaler ceux-ci… »

«- Sauf peut-être Hermione » bailla son jumeaux, à moitié couché sur le livre qu’il parcourait en diagonale.

« - Le pire, c’est que je suis sûr que la solution est proche ! On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose, même si on doit le découper et le coller ailleurs ! »

« - On aurait qu’à, je ne sais pas… le transférer dans un autre tableau... »

« - Bon sang, c’est confus ! »

Soudain Fred releva sa tête d’un livre avec une expression que son jumeau reconnu tout de suite : Fred Weasley avait une idée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux jumeaux chuchotaient avec excitation, penchés l’un vers l’autre.

 

xXxXxXxXxXx

 

« - Comment ça un sortilège de Confusion ? » demandèrent de concert un Jack et un Hiccup perplexes au possible. Ils ne voyaient absolument pas en quoi cela pouvait les aider.

« - On a eu cette idée durant nos recherches à la bibliothèque… d’ailleurs c’est assez drôle de constater que les livres n’ont en rien aidé la situation. « soupira Fred avec un geste fataliste. « Comme quoi, les études ne sont pas faites pour nous… Bref. Revenons à nos tableaux. En fait, ce qu’il faut qu’on fasse, c’est qu’on t’invoque dans un autre tableau ! »

« Et pour ça, on va faire croire à un autre tableau que tu lui appartiens ! Ou plutôt, faire croire au tien que tu ne lui appartiens plus ! Et tout ça combiné avec un sortilège de Transfert et hop, le tour est joué ! » 

Hiccup se mordit la lèvre en se disant qu’il s’agissait d’une idée complètement tordue. Quant à Jack il semblait s’illuminer. Pour cause, il était à peu près prêt à essayer n’importe quoi à ce stade. 

Le jeune viking était un peu inquiet, mais après tout, c’était lui qui était allé demander de l’aide aux jumeaux. De réputation, les deux Weasley aimaient mélanger et manier les sortilèges pour mettre en place leurs farces. Alors pourquoi pas… Et puis, il croisa le regard de Jack, qui lui souriait d’un air qu’il voulait rassurant, la tête penchée légèrement sur le côté, appuyé sur son bâton. 

« - Relax, Hiccup… ça vaut le coup d’essayer non ? »

Hiccup se sentit un peu bizarre sur le coup puis poussa un soupir et leva une main avec un sourire contrit.

« -Okay, essayons, fit alors Jack, son enthousiasme retrouvé, aux jumeaux, qui sourirent, tous excités par cette nouvelle idée. « Comment vous allez procéder ? »

« - Eh bien, on va devoir lancer les deux sortilèges en même temps, expliqua Fred, très sérieusement. « George s’occupe du sort de Confusion et moi du Transfert vers un autre tableau. Bon, tu es prêt ? »

« - Oui ! » S’exclama joyeusement la représentation de l’Esprit de l’Hiver. Il était tout feux tout flamme à l’idée d’enfin sortir de sa prison gelée. Quand soudain, il s’alarma, réalisant qu’il manquait quelque chose. En voyant les deux jeunes roux lever leur baguette. Il s’écria en levant les bras :

« HEY, Une minute ! OH STOP ! » 

Les jumeaux et Hiccup (et également Krokmou qui avaient même arrêté la chasse aux moutons) lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

« Vous comptez me transférer où, au juste ? » demanda Jack, un sourcil haussé.

Il se voyait mal apparaître sans prévenir à n’importe quel endroit et la vision se voir se voir transféré par inadvertance dans le tableau du Juge, de la Grosse Dame ou encore du Chevalier du Catogan le fit frissonner. 

Les deux jumeaux se jetèrent un coup d’œil entendu et Fred déclara. 

« Bah dans celui d’Hiccup voyons ! »

Krokmou releva la tête si brusquement qu’il bouscula un mouton au passage et le fit sursauter. Hein ? Devoir partager SON tableau, devoir partager SON HUMAIN avec cet énergumène gelé, qui lui accaparait déjà suffisamment de temps alors qu’ils n’étaient MEME pas dans le même tableau ? Ah non, non non et NON ! Il se mit à grogner.

Mais ce que les jumeaux trouvèrent le plus comique, c’était bien les visages du viking et du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs qui étaient passé instantanément à une teinte soutenue proche du rouge brique. Ils avaient l’air d’avoir été frappé par la foudre (et accessoirement par un pot de peinture écarlate) 

« -Oh… ah ben…heu…

Jack était paralysé. L’idée lui plaisait beaucoup. Voir un peu trop. Il se racla la gorge, les joues brûlantes, tentant de reprendre contenance. 

«- Ben…heu… si Hiccup me veut alors-

Il se rendit soudain compte de sa phrase et balbutia, encore plus écarlate en voyant le viking rougir encore plus violement.

« - NON, enfin je …je veux dire, s’il est d’accord avec…heu…ça… »

Soudain, il se mit à paniquer un peu. Et si Hiccup refusait tout net de partager son tableau ? Et si il se sentait envahi ? Bon sang, pourquoi il était si embarrassé tout à coup ? Il osa à peine jeter un regard à son ami, et déglutit difficilement. 

« - Donc heu (bon sang, c’était si difficile que ça comme question ??)… tu…tu es d’accord ? »

Hiccup quand à lui, se reprit comme il put et tenta de prendre un ton dégagé, malgré les battements de son cœur qui lui assourdissait les sens.

« - O-Oui oui pas de problème, je le v-, enfin je veux dire, je suis d’accord, bien entendu, haha, quelle question hein… Aïe, Krokmou, arrête de m’écraser le pied !

Jack se sentit infiniment soulagé d’entendre ses mots et rencontra le sourire d’Hiccup et aussi complètement chamboulé par la perspective. 

Bordel, mais pourquoi il ne pouvait pas être normal cinq minutes quand il s’agissait d’Hiccup ??

En parlant de ça, son imagination défilait à vitesse grand V, lui imposant des images de son ami et lui assis côte à côte dans le même tableau, la tête d’Hiccup reposant sur son épaule, voir son sourire se rapprocher de plus en plus, ressentir des picotements et des chaleurs tout le long de son-

« - Alors c’est d’accord ou pas ? » fit Fred d’une voix sonore, un sourcil haussé, tandis que George se mordait l’intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire.

Les jeunes personnages sursautèrent presque et s’empressèrent d’accepter d’un hochement de tête et de quelques paroles pas franchement distinctes.

« - Bon alors, prêt, George ? »  
« - Prêt, Fred ? »

Les jumeaux se placèrent en face du tableau enneigé, baguettes brandies et figures concentrées. 

Jack ne put s’empêcher de fermer un œil et de retenir sa respiration. Quand à Hiccup, il avait les jambes qui flageolaient et la tête qui tournait et il avait une forte envie de se ronger les ongles, un nœud dans l’estomac. Pourvu que ça marche…il avait tellement envie que ça marche…

« Confundo ! » s’écria Fred, tandis que George lançait en même temps son sortilège de Transfert.

Soudain, il y eu une énorme détonation et le couloir fut entièrement envahie par une fumée argentée. Sous la surprise, les jumeaux eurent des hoquets incontrôlés et durent s’éloigner le plus possible de l’endroit en question.

Ils entendirent alors une cacophonie intense dans tout le couloir, sorte de mélange de bêlements affolés, de plaintes qui ressemblait plus ou moins à « Mes aïeux, quelle est encore cette folie ? ON NOUS ATTAQUE ! TOUT LE MONDE SUS AU DONJON !» ainsi qu’une autre métallique semblable à   
« - La fiiin du monde est proche !! Ooooh la mort est venue me chercher ! PRENDS-MOI FAUCHEUSE ! »

 

Soudain la voix d’Hiccup provenant sans doute de son tableau s’éleva un peu plus fort. Il était visiblement un peu paniqué.

« - WOW DU CALME LES TABLEAUX ! » Les hurlements se calmèrent un peu sous le coup. « Hey ! Fred ? George ? Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à Jack ? JACK ! Jack, REPOND! »

Mais une autre voix, toute proche cette fois-ci, s’éleva alors au milieu de la longue pièce, à quelque pas des jumeaux. 

« -Aïe ma tête…Bon sang qu’est-ce que ça peut être bruyant par ici ! »

 

Les jumeaux sursautèrent, essayant de voir à travers la brume qui se dissipait gentiment. 

« - Mais qu’est-ce que… »

Fred étouffa un juron quand il vit une touffe de mèches blanches émerger de la brume qui encombrait le couloir. 

« -Oh bordel de m-« 

Une voix bougonne s’éleva alors sur la droite, en provenance du tableau enneigé.

« - Les gars ? Hiccup ? Hicc’ tout va bien ? C’est bon j’suis là, j’ai pas bougé, par contre je suis carrément sec-« 

 

La fumée se dissipa alors complètement et un silence abasourdi tomba sur le couloir. Hiccup avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise. En face de lui, dans son tableau, son ami aux cheveux blancs regardait lui aussi devant lui, un choc immense lui figeant le corps. Alors ça…

George marmonna avec stupeur à l’intention de son frère.

« - Heu Fred, qu’est-ce qu’on a fichu au juste ? »

« - Aucune idée, répondit Fred, lentement, toujours figé de stupeur. Mais je crains…que nous ayons quelques problèmes ».

Devant eux, raide comme un piquet, cheveux blancs en bataille, hoodie bleu recouvert de gel, bâton de berger recourbé au bout, et avec un air totalement ahuri, se tenait…

… le véritable Jack Frost.

 

xXxXxXxXxXx

 

Au milieu d’un bureau haut de plafond surmonté d’alcôve en pierre, l’antique directeur de Poudlard était confortablement assis dans son fauteuil élancé et confortable, l’air très préoccupé par maintes affaires.

Alors que tout l’école, sa sous-directrice sévère, ainsi que la majorité du monde sorcier le croyait en train de travailler sur ce qui serait la nouvelle découverte magique révolutionnaire, ou sur un quelque devoir magique impressionnant, bref, d’utiliser ne serait-ce qu’un seul pourcentage de sa brillante intelligence pour le bien du monde, et bien, il se trouve qu’il n’en était rien. Non.

Aujourd’hui, Dumbledore tirait au flan dans son bureau.

Et il ne désirait rien d’autre qu’avoir la PAIX ne serait-ce qu’une petite minute, une heure si il était chanceux.

Alors qu’il allait se pousser à de la pure rêverie de vieil homme (sérieusement, plus personne ne semblait se rappeler qu’il était aussi un homme d’un certain âge, c’était lassant. Les rhumatismes ça touche tout le monde, zut !)…

« - Professeur Dumbledore ! »

Phinéas était apparu dans son tableau d’ancien directeur de Serpentard, l’air absolument paniqué.

Dumbledore se retint de justesse de gémir de frustration. Quoi encore ? Si c’était encore le Ministre de la Magie, il allait le tuer.

« - Monsieur, c’est… légèrement la panique dans les cachots. »

 

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

 

Quelques minutes auparavant…

 

Severus Snape lança un regard satisfait sur ce qui s’offrait à ses yeux. Il se caressa les mains d’un air ravi en avisant les quatrièmes années de Griffondor et de Pouffsouffle peiner comme jamais sur un filtre de Mort Vivante. 

Merlin, qu’il aimait voir leurs fronts plissés, leurs yeux suintant la panique, les gouttes de sueur poisseuse dégoulinant sur leurs tempes, au dessus de leur potion bouillonnante. (Et qui était probablement fausse, vu la couleur)

Oui, Severus Snape adorait voir ses élèves souffrir. A vrai dire, rien ne le mettait plus en joie. Même si il aurait préféré les voir se casser les dents sur des sortilèges, ou démembrés par accident en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les voir peiner à ce point sur une potion comme si leur vie en dépendait était une compensation tout à fait acceptable.

« - Weasley, votre cravate est dénouée et pousse les racines de mandragore hors de votre table. Dix points en moins pour Griffondor. Ramassez-moi ça tout de suite, petit goret », susurra-t-il avec délectation, en voyant un des jumeaux lui lancer un regard hargneux.

Aaah, retirer des points aux Griffondor, quel passe-temps merveilleux !

 

Tandis que Snape se délectait de ses propres pensées, George Weasley, en train de ramasser ses racines, un genou à terre, irradiait d’envies meurtrières. Ou du moins, il mourrait d’envie de voir l’infâme Snape se voir recouvrir d’immondice ou se voir heurter par n’importe quoi.

Il se releva et allait fait part à son frère de son idée diabolique, quand il vit un flocon de neige danser devant ses yeux. Un flocon ? Alors qu’il faisait au moins quatre-vingt degrés dans cette salle ?

Au moment même où il comprenait ce qu’il se passait, en même temps que son frère, il entendit un rire étouffé derrière lui, suivit d’une exclamation joyeuse.

« - Celui qui touche le nez fait dix points ! FEU ! »

 

Une gigantesque boule de neige vint alors s’écraser contre la tête du Professeur Snape, suivies immédiatement par une avalanche d’une centaine d’autres avant qu’il ne puisse réagir ou sortir sa baguette. Les jumeaux se mirent à applaudir la scène totalement improbable qui sévissait sous leurs yeux.

Jack Frost et Peeve faisaient un concours de lancer de boule de neige sur Severus Snape.

 

Les jumeaux se sentirent alors très fiers de leur invocation.

Tandis que Snape éructait de rage tout en essayant de savoir si il avait bel et bien vu l’Esprit de l’Hiver Jack Frost le bombarder de boules de neige, et que toute la classe ne pouvait s’empêcher de rire aux éclats, les jumeaux furent soudain rejoints par le Moine Gras qui semblait effaré par la scène.

« - Le Directeur veut vous voir tous les deux dans son bureau, maintenant. »

Aïe, ils allaient en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

 

xXxXxXxXxXx

 

Tout en levant un sourcil interrogateur, Dumbledore sentit alors une drôle de présence dans le château. Une présence qui, à priori, n’avait aucun lieu d’être à cet endroit. … Une petite vérification plus précise lui donna de plus amples informations sur la nature de l’intrus. Eh ben ça par exemple.

Il poussa un long soupir et se pinça l’arête du nez. Et zut, il allait encore devoir régler les âneries de ses élèves. Ils ne pouvaient pas se tenir tranquille pour une fois ?

Mais enfin, quoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien leur prendre, à ces deux jumeaux, de faire apparaître des entités magiques à tout bout de champ ? Comme si il n’avait que ça à faire !

« - Je vois. Phinéas, chargez un fantôme de la mission de me ramener ici Fred et Georges Weasley. » 

 

XxXxXxXxX

 

Encore quelques minutes auparavant…

 

Jack Frost ( le vrai, le véritable, en chair et en flocons) avait les yeux plissés par ce qui ressemblait à de la concentration (qui sur son visage, était plutôt déroutant), tandis que Fred et Georges Weasley lui expliquaient tant bien que mal par quelle manière il s’était retrouvé à Poudlard. Au moment ou George se lançait dans les détails des sortilèges utilisés, Jack l’arrêta d’un signe de main.

« - Bon écoutez les gars, je ne crois pas que je saisis très bien comment je suis arrivé dans ce couloir, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je m’en fiche un peu. Ce que j’ai saisi c’est que je suis enfin à Poudlard et bon sang, ça faisait des années que j’en rêvais ! »

Il se mit à se balader dans le couloir pour s’arrêter devant le tableau de son homonyme.

« - Et qui plus est, j’ai l’occasion de tailler une bavette avec mon portrait, ce qui, croyez-le, n’arrive pas tous les jours ! »

 

Soudain, George poussa un cri perçant en avisant sa montre.

 

« - MERDE ! On est en retard au cours de Snape !

« - Mais attends George, comment on fait pour Jack Frost ?

Fred se retourna vers Jack et haussa un sourcil.

« - Mais… Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« - Moi ? Oh mais visiter, quelle question, fit l’Esprit avec un grand sourire qui en disait long.

Les jumeaux ne purent pas s’empêcher de reconnaître ce regard et de répondre par des sourires carnassiers. Ils avaient quand même invoqué le plus gros fauteur de trouble connu à ce jour, et le laisser vagabonder dans le château promettait beaucoup beaucoup de choses…

« - Allez-y, je vais garder un œil sur lui, fit Hiccup, en poussant un soupir. « Filez en cours. J’ai assisté un jour par erreur à une retenue de Snape, et je peux vous assurer que mon estomac ne s’en est toujours pas remis. Filez, je gère… »

Les deux jumeaux acquièrent en se lançant un regard semi inquiet, semi-amusé. Mais le temps pressait, alors ils lancèrent, tout en courant vers l’escalier.

« - Okay, merci Hiccup ! A tout à l’heure, Jack Frost, visite bien, on te retrouve après! »

Frost leva un sourcil surpris, qui se métamorphosa bien vite en moue amusée, en se rapprochant du tableau, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

« - Me surveiller moi ? Toi ? « 

Sans l’avoir prévu, le viking piqua un fard. Décidemment, ces rougissements intempestifs commençaient à bien faire. Mais de voir soudain la réplique parfaite de celui qu’il rêvait de voir d’aussi près lui avait fait momentanément perdre ses moyens.

« - Oui, il faut aller trouver un moyen pour te renvoyer chez toi… »

« - Qui te dit que j’ai envie de rentrer ? répondit Frost, malicieux. Je veux visiter, moi, ça fait des années que j’essaye de rentrer ici par effraction !

« - Comment ça par effraction ? S’étonna Hiccup en haussant un sourcil.

Frost laissa échapper un petit rire au lieu de répondre. Au contraire, il lança un clin d’œil au tableau, qui rougit encore une fois. Ce qui ne manqua pas d’alerter Jack le Tableau, qui s’éclaircit bruyamment la gorge avec irritation.

« - Hey, faites comme si j’étais pas là, surtout ! »

Cela ne plaisait pas du tout à Jack tout ça. Déjà que lui ne pouvait pas bouger et que voir son original se balader librement l’énervait profondément. Mais en plus qu’il se permette de faire un… clin d’œil et de faire rougir SON Hiccup (oui, vous avez bien lu, son Hiccup).  
De plus, une partie de lui enrageait de ne pas avoir autant d’assurance que son double. Il était jaloux que ce dernier puisse observer Hiccup de près…Non non, tout ça n’allait pas du tout !

« - Aux dernières nouvelles je suis toujours coincé… »

Frost s’écarta du tableau d’Irlande pour aller scruter son portrait de plus près. Après quelques secondes de silence, il déclara :

« - Il y a vraiment rien à dire, je suis beaucoup plus beau en vrai. »  
« - Hey, je te permets pas ! » répliqua le tableau, vexé.

« - Bon ne t’en fais pas, mon gars, tant que tu n’es pas disponible, je me charge … de tes arrières. », déclara Frost. « Ce château aurait besoin d’un bon coup de folie si tu es d’accord avec moi. Et ne t’en fais pas, tu ne resteras pas coincé longtemps, parole de Jack ! »

« - Hein ? »

L’encre du jeune ne fit qu’un tour et il pensa rageusement : « - Et en plus de mon ami, il me vole mon job ! Mais… mais…. LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR ! JE CRAQUE !! »

« - Oh Pardon joli brun, ajouta-t-il en direction d’Hiccup, mais le devoir m’appelle ! Tu peux toujours essayer de me suivre bien sûr. »

En quelques secondes il avait disparu, au nez et la barbe d’Hiccup, avant que le brun n’ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, tandis que le Jack le Tableau s’étranglait.

« - Joli brun… il l’a appelé joli brun… c’est un cauchemar. »

« - Suuuuper… Alors c’est donc à ça que ressemble un Jack Frost qui est libre de ses mouvements ? » demanda Hiccup, en grognant, à l’intention du tableau.

La peinture lui renvoya un regard noir.

« - Bon, ben il ne me reste plus qu’à aller le chercher », soupira Hiccup. « A tout à l’heure Jack » 

Il enfila son casque et grimpa sur Krokmou pour s’envoler à la poursuite de l’esprit.

Jack s’assit en tailleurs, toujours vexé.

« - Mon double est là depuis même pas dix minutes et il me vole déjà la vedette. Quelle plaie, vraiment. Les Dieux me détestent, c’est sûr.» 

 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 

«- Oh génial, parfait. Superbe. » grogna Hiccup. « Voilà qu’on l’a perdu ! »

Après avoir tenté de poursuivre l’Esprit de l’Hiver dans une partie du château, alors que le chenapan l’avait pris de vitesse et il avait perdu sa trace vers les cachots. Il était donc retourné dans le couloir du deuxième étage, soucieux de laisser son ami le tableau tout seul. 

Qui d’ailleurs n’avait pas l’air prêt à compatir, mais alors pas du tout.

« - Ben vous aviez qu’à pas m’abandonner pour mon vrai moi, Hic’ espèce de sale lâcheur, » grogna le jeune homme, en boudant (une fois de plus).

« - Jack c’est ridicule. »

« - Tu le préfères à moi c’est ça ? »

« - Pardon ? »

« - Oh ça, va, hein, tu peux me dire, je ne suis plus à ça près. »

« - Est-ce qu’on est vraiment en train d’avoir cette conversation ? »

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

« - Bien, souffla alors Dumbledore souriant, (mais intérieurement exaspéré) en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. Pour commencer, je suis…comment dire…ravi de te revoir, Jack. Et de voir que tu as l’air en forme.

« - C’est partagé, le vieux. »

« - Professeur Dumbledore. »

« - C’est partagé, vieux Professeur Dumbledore. »

Les jumeaux s’étranglèrent et durent se retenir mutuellement pour ne pas pouffer. C’était Dumbledore tout de même ! Ce Jack Frost ne manquait pas de culot.

Leur maître à penser, cela va sans dire. Ils envisageaient clairement de lui construire un autel.

« - Cependant, reprit le Directeur, je ne suis pas certain que le Professeur Snape soit du même avis que moi. »

« - Oohh Monsieur Nez gras n’a pas aimé que je refroidisse l’ambiance de son cours ? » rigola Frost.

« Décidément, les jeunes esprits sont vraiment les pires. Je commence à voir de qui James et Sirius devaient tenir leurs idées » pensa Dumbledore en soupirant, avant de reprendre.

« - Très bien jeune homme, tu le sais peut-être comme tout comme moi, que je ne peux pas te faire quitter le château, vu que tu as été invoqué. »

Il lança glisser un regard perçant aux deux jumeaux à sa droite, qui ne purent pas s’empêcher de tressaillir et de lui lancer un regard gênés.

« - Autrement dit, tu ne pourras partir que sur ta seule volonté. »

Jack Frost répondit par un grand éclat de rire avant d’effectuer quelques pirouettes dans le bureau, avant d’aller farfouiller dans les bouquins et les objets, jouant avec comme si ils ne devaient pas valoir moins de milles gallions pièce.

« -Trop cool ! Alors je crois qu’il y aura moyen pour que je m’éclate comme un fou ici dans ce cas…! »

« - Tu sais bien que je ne compte pas te laisser encore mettre le saccage dans mon école sans rien faire, n’est-ce pas Jack ? répliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire. (il fallait bien qu’il garde la face, mais par Merlin, qu’est-ce qu’il rêvait de lui rabattre le caquet à ce gosse.) Veux-tu bien lâcher cet objet s’il te plaît ? Et dis-moi ce que tu veux. »

« - Visiblement, vous ne m’avez pas arrêté jusque là, donc… »

Mais Frost obéit, reposa l’objet. Puis se posa face au Directeur, les mains sur le bureau de ce dernier.

« - Okay, le vioque, parlons sérieusement », répondit Jack.

« - Je t’écoute. »

« - Vous savez à présent que si je suis ici c’est parce que mon tableau était entravé, commença Jack, avec une moue. Et je vous avoue que c’est plutôt vexant venant de vous. 

« - Je n’en suis pas responsable, Jack, releva le directeur. Il s’agit d’une décision du Conseil des Tableaux. »

« - Bah alors Dumby, c’est plus vous le Directeur ? Vous ne pouviez pas leur dire, genre, juste non ? »

Si Dumbledore n’avait des eu toutes ces années de self-control derrière lui en présence des adolescents, il lui aurait bien infligé une magnifique correction à ce sale gosse. De toute manière, avant même qu’il puisse ajouter quoi que soit, Frost reprit la parole :

« - Ecoutez, c’est simple, si vous ne le faites pas libérer, aucun de vos élèves ne sera plus tranquille. En plus, ils ont des examens, non ? » fit Jack d’une voix malicieuse.

Derrière lui, les jumeaux Weasley se lancèrent des regards exaltés. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu’une seule chose : des blagues dans tous les coins, un capharnaüm gigantesque dans toute l’école et qui en plus, perturberait des examens ? Difficile de trouver un programme de la part du Maître en Personne des Troubles Fêtes qui ne leur convienne mieux. L’avant goût qu’ils avaient eu dans les cachots de Snape leur avais laissé déjà une grande impression et ils débordaient de joie. 

« - Et si tu pensais aussi inculquer un peu de retenue à ton double, ne crois-tu pas ? »

« - MOI ? De la retenue ? »

« - Oui ici, il y a des règles à respecter. Si ton double n’était pas aussi turbulent à embêter les autres tableaux, il ne se serait jamais retrouvé coincé dans ce couloir sinistre. Cela reste toute de même une école. »

L’Esprit poussa un long soupir, clairement ennuyé. Il prit appui sur son bâton et posa son menton dessus. Il roula les yeux une dernière fois et reprit la parole.

« - Okay le vieux… si vous libérez mon tableau, je vous promets de partir sans faire (il marqua une pause, sembla réfléchir)… trop de grabuge, termina-t-il avec un sourire.

Dumbledore soupira et posa rapidement le pour et le contre. Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Jack Frost, Esprit de l’Hiver et de l’Amusement en roue libre dans le Château (même si cela mettrait très certainement un peu d’animation dans cette bâtisse, mais c’était risquer d’avoir une Minerva McGonagall furibonde sur son dos et la perspective le faisait frissonner.) 

Mais si il faisait libérer le portrait, il aurait alors tout un comité d’une centaine de tableaux plaintifs, s’attardant à appuyer à la fois sur ses nerfs et ses rhumatismes latents.

Mais à choisir… non, vraiment…Minerva les yeux révulsés par la rage, c’était bien trop éprouvant pour ses vieux os. Autant risquer un peu de grabuge en guise de cadeau d’adieu de Frost et de le voir partir que de risquer que de se confronter à ça.

Il n’avait pas le choix, il lui fallait trouver un compromis. Quelque chose pour empêcher au moins la réplique de l’Esprit de faire trop de vagues. Lui faire entendre raison était plutôt impossible, alors il fallait un autre moyen… 

« -Très bien Frost, j’ai un marché à vous proposer. J’accepte de libérer votre portrait, mais à une seule condition. »

« - Laquelle ? »

« - J’assignerai un autre tableau pour le surveiller.»

« - HEIN ? Mon double aura un…. babysitter ? Comme si les Gardiens ne me suffisaient pas, à me materner » éructa Jack, clairement scandalisé.

« - C’est à prendre ou à laisser. Contrairement à toi, je pense que ton portrait a encore une chance de se rattraper. » claqua Dumbledore. « Liberté conditionnelle ou détention. »

 

L’Esprit aux cheveux blanc fronça les sourcils mais parût considérer la proposition.

 

« - Hum… il pourra à nouveau se mouvoir au moins ? »

« - Je te le garantis. »

« - …D’accord le vieux, finit par répondre Jack. Mais alors…tout dépend de qui vous lui assignez. »

« - …J’avais bien une idée. »

 

Un sourire en coin étira la bouche de Jack Frost. 

 

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

 

Plus tard, au couloir du deuxième étage…

Jack se rongeait les ongles avec anxiété. Cela faisait à présent ce qui lui semblait être une éternité qu’Hiccup s’était envolé dans les étages avec Krokmou.

Le Moine Gras avait débarqué quelques temps plus tôt dans le couloir avec une convocation express de Dumbledore pour son ami. Il avait laissé également échapper que les jumeaux Weasley étaient également conviés chez le directeur.

Tout cela l’avait inquiété au plus haut point. Il n’était pas stupide, il se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec l’invocation de son original (qui à sa connaissance était toujours en train de profiter du château comme d’une station balnéaire.). 

Et connaissant l’énergumène ils risquaient gros, et tous ! Et si les jumeaux étaient sévèrement punis par sa faute ? Et si Hiccup lui aussi était fait punir pour avoir tenter de le libérer ? Et si … on lui avait retiré sa liberté, à lui aussi ? Cette pensée lui avait donné la nausée. 

Si tel était le cas, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 

Heureusement, le bruit familier des ailes de Krokmou parvint à ses oreilles et c’est avec soulagement qu’il vit la silhouette noire se poser dans le tableau d’en face (que les moutons avaient finis par déserter.)

Hiccup descendit de sa monture et retira son casque, avant d’avancer tranquillement, tandis que Jack se releva, en alerte. 

« - Enfin ! Vous êtes revenus ! Alors qu’est-ce que te voulait Dumbledore ? »

Il s’attendait au pire et une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête. Mais Hiccup ne parlait toujours pas, mais se contentait de le regarder avec un sourire en coin. 

Loin de le rassurer, cela irrita Jack. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne pouvait pas tout simplement répondre ?

« - Hiccup, que s’est-il passé ? Où est mon original ? Ils t’ont puni ? Est-ce que les jumeaux ont des ennuis ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ? »

 

Jack sentit tout à coup son tableau comme se détacher d’un énorme poids. Il se sentait léger, plus libre. Est-ce que… ?

Il fallait qu’il essaie. Le sourire toujours présent de son ami le conforta dans cette idée. 

L’esprit souffla un bon coup et marcha droit vers le bord de son tableau, les yeux fermés, tout en grimaçant face à un choc ou une douleur éventuelle (il ne s’était toujours pas remis de cet horrible mal de tête qui l’avait assailli le jour où il avait essayant de se jeter dedans corps et âme).

Mais rien de tout cela n’arriva. Au contraire, il n’y avait que la merveilleuse sensation de liberté qu’il ressentait dans tous ses ports.

 

Il sentit des touffes d’herbe effleurer la plante de ses pieds, chatouillant ses orteils. Une fois qu’il ouvrit les yeux, il se trouvait dans le tableau d’en face, qu’il avait tant exploré de ses yeux. Et à l’intérieur se tenait Hiccup, plus proche que jamais, son sourire disparu.

« - Il y avait une condition. Je suis chargé de te babysitter apparemment, fit Hiccup en haussant les épaules. Maintenant qu’on est… colocataires. »

« - La chance que tu as là, » répliqua Jack, pince sans rire.

« - Pff… t’as même pas idée… »

 

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant sérieusement, mais leurs yeux riaient. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire simultanément. Le rire d’Hiccup fit chanceler quelque chose dans le cœur de l’Esprit de l’hiver et Jack, sans réfléchir se jeta sur le brun pour le prendre étroitement dans ses bras. Hiccup en eu le souffle et son unique jambe coupés. Reprenant difficilement son équilibre, il resserra sa prise sur le corps de Jack. Il s’autorisa à plonger son nez dans les mèches blanches, leur douceur lui caressant doucement les bords du visage, dégageant une odeur délicieuse. Sa jambe valide était parcourue de tant de tremblements qu’il se demanda quand elle allait lâcher sous leurs poids. Il crut sentir un frisson chez Jack, mais qui ne desserra pas son étreinte pour autant.

Jack était aux anges. C’était chaud, doux, rassurant. Cela faisait des siècles qu’il n’avait eu le moindre contact avec qui que ce soit. Le fait que cela soit celui d’Hiccup amplifiait le tout par dix. Son cœur battait la chamade et il pouvait sentir également celui du brun faire de même contre son torse. Le bout se ses doigts le picotaient et il se met à caresser doucement le dos du viking, sentant contre ses paumes le rugueux du cuir tanné de sa veste. Son autre main remonter doucement dans les cheveux auburn, enfouissant avec délice ses doigts entre les mèches en bataille, jouant au passage avec les deux petites tresses. Qu’est-ce qu’elles pouvaient être adorables ces tresses…

Aucun des deux ne voulait rompre cette étreinte, de peur qu’elle ne disparaisse en même temps. Finalement, d’un mouvement lent, Jack recula sa tête, libérant le viking de ses bras. Il avait le teint rouge, qui contrastait avec sa peau pâle. Au passage, sa joue effleura celle (brûlante) d’Hiccup, dont les yeux verts croisèrent les siens. Jack pouvait distinguer à présent à quel point ce vert était magnifique, renforcé par la multitude de taches de rousseurs qui courrait sur ses joues. Il sentait son souffle atteindre ses lèvres... Il rougit violemment, prenant en compte la distance bien trop courte pour son cœur affolé. Avant de faire ce qu’il considérait être comme une bêtise il se retira avec un rire nerveux.

 

« - Haha, pardon, mon enthousiasme est un peu trop…enthousiaste… »

« - Pas de mal », souffla Hiccup, les joues toujours en feu, un sourire en coin.

« - Je suis content d’être libéré. Et je te cache pas que je suis content que mon original soit retourné d’où il était… »

« - Jack. »

« - En même temps, il est quand même plus beau que moi alors… j’espère que je suis aussi cool que lui... »

Le sang d’Hiccup ne fit qu’un tour.

« - Jack ! »

« - Quoi ? »

« - Tu es un idiot. »

 

Un bras l’agrippa fermement et avant qu’il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, les lèvres d’Hiccup avaient recouvertes les siennes. La main du viking était posée sur le long de sa mâchoire, tandis que sa bouche timide tremblait sous celle de l’Esprit.

Là, quelque chose explosa dans la tête et le corps de Jack. Il réagit instinctivement et d’un bras il encercla la taille fine d’Hiccup pour le presser encore plus contre lui, retrouvant la chaleur découverte à ses côtés.

Il n’avait aucune idée de pourquoi tout ceci lui semblait si naturel. Comme si il n’avait jamais eu d’autres sentiments que ceux qui le traversaient de part en part en ce moment, les lèvres d’Hiccup bougeant gentiment contre les siennes. Il ne parvenait plus à imaginer une autre façon d’agir avec le jeune viking.

Quoi qu’il en soit, il avait à présent tout le loisir d’en profiter. 

 

Ce dernier se détacha de lui, en posant son front contre le sien.

 

« - C’est toi le vrai Jack Frost pour moi, » souffla Hiccup. « C’est toi qui es ici avec moi… »

 

L’Esprit de l’Hiver ne pu s’empêcher de rougir.

« - Et entre nous, l’autre Jack… est totalement imbuvable. » 

Jack répondit au viking par un rire léger, en voyant la rougeur sous les taches de rousseur de son ami.

Ils se séparèrent, ne sachant pas pendant un instant comment réagir. Puis, ils recommencèrent à rire, la tension se relâchant. La main de Jack agrippa celle d’Hiccup et la serra. Les deux yeux bleus se levèrent vers les verts.

« - Merci de m’avoir sorti de là. » murmura Jack.

Le brun ne répondit rien, mais il n’y avait rien besoin de dire, son sourire le lui disait amplement.

Et Jack rendit soudain compte qu’il venait de trouver une place dans ce château. Un sens à son existence de tableau solitaire, autre que de passer son temps à enchaîner farce et manigances pour se faire remarquer.

A présent, il y avait Hiccup. Hiccup qui le voyait vraiment. Hiccup qui l’avait vu quand tout le monde l’ignorait. Hiccup qui l’avait tiré de l’ennui. Et qui finalement l’avait sauvé d’un horrible couloir plein de chevaliers et d’armure larmoyante.

 

xXxXxXxXxXx

 

Le jour où le portrait de Jack Frost avait été libéré de son cloisonnement et où il s’était enfui dans les étages en compagnie d’Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III avait été marqué par le retour subit du silence dans le sinistre couloir du deuxième étage. On pourrait penser que ses différents habitants s’en seraient sentit soulagés de retrouver ainsi leur tranquillité solitaire. 

Eh bien, non. Oh bien entendu, cela ne concernait en rien les moutons du paysage d’Irlande, qui s’étaient vus ravis de pouvoir reprendre un peu de graisse sur leurs os, sans cet inutile reptile pour mettre à mal leur cardio. Eux, bien entendu n’avaient pas d’autre avis que celui-ci. Et pourtant au milieu de la nuit, des plaintes grinçantes retentissaient entre les murs…

« ôôôô Diantre, Miséricorde ! Jeunes geeeens à l’amour IMPOSSIBLE si charismatiques, pourquoi m’avoir abandonné à mon sort si malheureux ? Ce couloir est si vide dans ce bourgeon d’amour qui rappelait à mes jeunes boulons que OUI l’amour était bien possible dans ce monde de gueux, malgré le mal, malgré la distance ? Oooh POURQUOI ? MERLIN POURQUOI ? Il ne me restera à présent que le plus grand désarroi et la triste compagnie d’un pathétique chevalier déchu. »

« - Ma mie, votre complainte m’offense et me blesse profondément. N’y a-t-il point de cœur dans ce tas de ferraille ? »

« - Laissez, Chevalier, un jour la rouille se chargera de mettre un terme à ma vie de souffrance. »

« - Remettez-vous Simone, après tout… ce n’étaient que des tableaux. »

xXxXxXx

Dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, la nuit, tout était calme.

Cependant, Il y avait une partie du château qui ne s’endormait jamais. 

Une paire de joyeuses peintures à l’huile qui fusaient à toute vitesse de tableaux en tableaux en s’esclaffant, leurs rires se répercutant sur les murs de l’immense bâtisse.

Ces rires qu’à présent, rien, ni le temps ou un quelquonque Conseil des Tableaux ne pourraient faire taire.

 

XxXxXxXxXxX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, j'espère que mon idée de Hijack version Tableaux de Poudlard vous aura amusés ^^
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue et à très bientôt pour pleins de futurs Hijack (et j'en ai quelques uns en magasin ;)
> 
> Emmawh

**Author's Note:**

> A suivre....
> 
> Voilààà j'espère que cela vous as plu déjà, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou vos prospections pour la suite ! 
> 
> Comment Jack va-t-il s'en sortir ? Fred et George vont-ils trouver une solution ? Krokmou va-t-il venir à bout du Chevalier du Catogan ? Hiccup va-t-il se rendre compte enfin de ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête ?
> 
>  
> 
> La suite sera postée tout bientôt, promis !
> 
> A très bientôt,
> 
> Emmawh


End file.
